youtubekackefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source
Source (auf Deutsch: Quelle) ist für die deutsche sowie anderssprachige Youtube Kacke, ein Quell-Video nachdem sich alle Pooper richten, denn es ist das Material was verarbeitet wird, bis es letzten Endes zu einer Youtube Kacke wird. Eine solche Source kann beliebig gewählt werden, obwohl manche genau wissen was sie verpoopen, manche sehen es als eine Art Satire. Einige Sources haben sich im Laufe der Jahre eingebrannt, so werden Videos von Personen wie: "Peter Lustig", "Harald Lesch", "Marcel D'Avis" und so weiter am häufigsten benutzt. Youtube Kacke Sources im deutschsprachigen Raum Harald Lesch: * Meistens wird er in Verbindung mit seinen Sendungen (Leschs Kosmos/Frag den Lesch; Alpha Centauri oder Abenteuer Leben) verpoopt. Beinahe jeder in der Youtube Kacke Szene kennt diese Person oder hat sie bereits verpoopt, da seine Sources als Standard Material gilt und dadurch oft genutzt wird. Coldmirror: * ist eine deutsche YouTuberin, die Sketches, Video Logs usw. hoch lädt. Coldmirror ist einer der langjährig aktivsten Youtuber, die es gibt und ist dadurch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise Kult in jeder Szene Youtubes, was sich also unter anderem auch für Youtube Kacke ideal eignet. ELoTRiX: * ELoTRiX (bürgerlich: Carsten) ist ein deutscher Kommentator von Videospielen (Let's Player). Er ist vorallem durch seine Call of Duty Ausraster in seinen Videos und Livestreams bekannt. Er wird jedoch fast nur von DerlustigeLappen verpoopt (besser gesagt: seine Audio Spuren werden von ihm als Replacing verwendet!). Stidogg: * Stidogg (mit bürgerlichem Namen: "Steffen") fällt damit auf, dass er Videos macht, bei dem er versucht sich eine Youtube Kacke anzuschauen, ohne zu lachen, was als "Try not to laugh" bezeichnet wird. * Da er eines Tages Youtube Kacke von sich selbst auf Youtube fand, begann er ebenfalls "Try not to laughs" darüber zu machen und befahl seinen Zuschauern weitere Videos über ihn hochzuladen. Thorsten Bohms: Ist Leiter des Service Centers bei Carglass.Er ist in vielen Werbespots von Carglass vertreten, wo er zeigt, wie sie ganz einfach eine Frontscheibe reparieren, was für Casco- Versicherte sogar kostenlos ist. Echter Gangster: * Auch bekannt als "Leopold" oder "Slikk", ist ein fetter Teenager-Junge, der einen auf dicke Hose macht. Er ist unter anderem auch Computerspiel süchtig, und benimmt sich total geisteskrank in seinen Video, auch wenn diese nur "gespielt" sind, wie er es in seinem Comeback betonte. Er wurde wegen seinen Videos auch oft gemobbt, was auch erklärt, warum er am Ende mit der Rolle des Echten Gangsters aufhörte. Dr. Adolf Klenk: * Ist Laborchef von Alpecin, einer Firma, die Haarpflegeprodukte gegen Schuppen und Haarausfall herstellt. Er wird als Quacksalber dargestellt und ist mit seinem Satz "In der Tat!" zu einem richtigen Hype geworden. Marcell D'avis: * ist ein Mitarbeiter von 1&1 und ist als Leiter für Kundenzufriedenheit tätig. Er ist durch eine Vielzahl von Werbeauftritten bekannt. Diese Person ist ebenfalls einer der am häufigsten verwendeten Sources überhaupt. Peter Lustig: * ist ein deutscher Fernsehr-Moderator und Kinderbuchautor, der vor allem durch seine Sendung "Löwenzahn" bekannt ist Peter Lustig wird sehr häufig als Source verwendet und gilt somit ebenfalls als Standard für alle die Youtube Kacke produzieren. Andreas: * oder auch "Psychopath Andreas" ist eine, durch Frauentausch, bekannte Person, die häufig für seine Wutausbrüche bekannt ist. Andreas Kieling: * ist ein deutscher Naturdokumentationen-Moderator als auch ein Experte im Gebiet der Ökologie und welchen Stellenwerte Tiere für Menschen haben * (Andreas Kieling wird sehr häufig von MachtetJetzt verpoopt.) Die Sendung "Wer weiß es?": * Hierbei handelt es sich um eine deutsche Quiz Show die im hessischen Rundfunk zu sehen ist. Petra Theisen moderiert dieses Sendung. Der Spacesur4er: * Yves Strehle, auch bekannt als "Spacesur4er" oder "Yves Synthman" ist ein Produzent von Techno Musik. Er machte dies auf YouTube erstmal nur als Hobby und wollte es dann Beruflich machen. Zudem nahm er sogar am Super Talent teil, aber er bekam nur schlechte Bewertungen. Generell gilt er nicht als besonders beliebt. Chef Uwe: * Er ist ein amerikanisch sprechender Koch, der deutsche Gerichte präsentiert Angela Merkel: * Oft in Verbindung mit ihren ausdrucksstarken Reden oder verschiedene Wahl Werbespots (desweiteren aber auch andere Politiker) Youtube Poop Sources im amerikanischen Raum Sesame Street: Jack Black defines Octagon: * Jack Black (Schauspieler) erklärt zusammen mit Elmo in der Sesamstraße die Einzigartigkeit eines Achtecks, im Normalfall wird die Source hauptsächlich für "Youtube Poop Music Videos" benutzt. My Little Pony: * ist eine Animationsserie, die von Ponys, die eine besondere Fähigkeit haben, handelt. Teilweise dient die deutsche Synchronisation auch dazu, dass deutsche Youtube Pooper ebenfalls "My Little Pony" verpoopen. Das Lied "Smoke weed every day" von "Snoop Dogg": * Dieses Lied wird ebenfalls eher als Source für ein "Youtube Poop Music Video" benutzt. Die US-Zeichentrickserie SpongeBob Squarepants bzw. SpongeBob Schwammkopf: * ist eine Serie, die von einem Schwamm und seinen Freunden unter Wasser handelt. Diese Serie ist in den englischen YouTube Poops eine geeignete Source. Michael Rosen: * Michael Rosen ist ein britischer Kinderbuchautor und BBC-Redakteur. Sehr häufig werden Videos von seinem offiziellen Youtube Account genommen und zu Youtube Poops (meist aber auch Youtube Poop Music Videos) verwandelt. Old Spice Werbungen: * Diese zeichnen sich meist durch verrückte Werbe Spots aus. Youtube Kacke Sources im internationalen Raum Caillou: * Caillou ist eine französische Kinderserie, die von einem gleichnamigen Kleinkind namens "Caillou" und deren Erlebnisse handelt Diese Serie ist besonders, da es Youtube Kacke aus dem deutschsprachigem, amerikanischen und sogar aus dem französischsprachigem Raum gibt. Filme: Da überall auf der Welt auch diverse Filme verpoopt werden, kann man davon ausgehen das diese internationale Bekanntheit erlangen. Bereits verwendete Film Sources sind: "Der Herr der Ringe", "Terminator 2", "Marvel's The Avengers", "Harry Potter", "Star Wars", "Shrek", "Toy Story", "Kevin allein zu Haus" selbiges gilt auch für Serien: "How I met your mother", "The Big Bang Theory", "Two and a half men", "Scrubs - die Anfänger", "Cougar Town", "Der Prinz von Bel Air", "Game of Thrones" Adolf Hitler: Er war der Vorsitzende der NSDAP und von 1933-1945 der Führer des dritten Deutschen Reiches. Er wird sowohl im deutschen Raum als auch in anderssprachigen Ländern verpoopt. Kategorie:YouTube Kacke